


Oh Santa

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, No Spoilers, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Mariah Carey's bloody catchy Oh Santa.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mariah Carey's bloody catchy Oh Santa.

Stuart rolled his eyes when he saw an envelope on his desk marked secret Santa he immediately recognised Jackie's handwriting and groaned. He knew exactly what her request would be. The same thing she'd been requesting for years, since her marriage ended anyway.

“Boss has got Rob's,” Jackie stated, announcing her presence to the junior detective.

“Have you seen his?” he enquired, carefully opening the mail version of fort Knox. “Let me guess, yours says...” he paused as Robbie entered the room.

Robbie sent a curious glance at them. “Whose says what?”

“Oh nothing,” Jackie mumbled, quickly leaving.

Stuart roughly opened the note once he'd made it passed the other envelopes and notes. I want Robbie on Christmas day, or sour cream pringles and a case of Stella. If I can't have him. Stuart couldn't help but splutter a chuckle at the last part. “No more waiting for you.”

“Have you seen this?” Matt asked, putting a sheet of paper on top of a pile of documents. Stuart quickly glanced, blushing a little at some of the wording.

“Is that Robbie's secret Santa sir?”

“Aye, lad. Who's this dream woman he's yapping about?”

“Jackie”

Matt looked around the room to make sure the offenders of the wish lists weren't around. “Right Stuarty you know what to do.”

*


	2. Chapter 2

“Why now?” Stuart asked, taking a swig of his coffee.

“Last week, I finished off my Christmas shopping and I saw him with his new girl. Sorry, latest Tart. It just looked so bleak, someone as handsome as he is with someone like her. She looks anorexic and young enough to be his daughter and for the few second I watched them, I wanted to be the one holding his hand, laughing and joking about the way everyone over does it this time of year.”

“You should have approached them and kissed him. Told her to do one.”

Jackie sighed. “It's not that simple, Stuart. He doesn’t feel the same way about me.”

Stuart smiled at her. “I wouldn't be so sure about that Jackie. Listen give me your spare keys, you can have them back later on.”

“It's Christmas eve Stuart.”

“Trust me, this will be worth it,” he hollered as he exited the office.

*


	3. Chapter 3

“Why now?” Stuart asked, taking a swig of his coffee.

“Last week, I finished off my Christmas shopping and I saw him with his new girl. Sorry, latest Tart. It just looked so bleak, someone as handsome as he is with someone like her. She looks anorexic and young enough to be his daughter and for the few second I watched them, I wanted to be the one holding his hand, laughing and joking about the way everyone over does it this time of year.”

“You should have approached them and kissed him. Told her to do one.”

Jackie sighed. “It's not that simple, Stuart. He doesn’t feel the same way about me.”

Stuart smiled at her. “I wouldn't be so sure about that Jackie. Listen give me your spare keys, you can have them back later on.”

“It's Christmas eve Stuart.”

“Trust me, this will be worth it,” he hollered as he exited the office.

*


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie was staring out of the window, smiling as the snow fell faster and faster. Each fresh flake reminding of the special moments he'd share with his favourite person over the years.

“The met office weren't kidding were they?”

Robbie briefly glanced at Jackie before returning his attention to the snowfall. “No they weren't. I just wish that I had someone special to share this with.”

“Why?” Jackie enquired.

“Because there's nothing better than waking up on Christmas day with the one person you love more than life itself and watching the snow falling.”

*


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving food and drink out for someone, anyone especialy on Christmas eve was something she hadn't done since she was 8 and had stopped believing in Santa Clause, although it felt strange to do it, she knew that whatever Stuart had done with her keys earlier in the day was for her benefit.

She left a slice of peperoni pizza in it's box and a tumbler of scotch on the kitchen table, turning the lights out she made her way upstairs to bed.

 

Hearing the front door being locked from the inside, filled her with apprehension, so she turned over and pretended to be asleep so that whoever was in her house would catch a hint and find somewhere to do the same.

“Nice touch with the pizza and scotch, Jacks,” Robbie whispered as he lay beside her.

Jackie smiled to herself, that her wish had come true. She mentally reminded herself to thank Stuart after the holidays. Robbie wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “happy Christmas honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out completely different to how I wanted it to.


End file.
